


A dazzling display of talent

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Fluff and Crack, Ghost Sex, I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost (Ghostbusters), M/M, Smut, ghost!baekhyun, ghosthunter!jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Jongdae was supposed to get rid of it, not to bond with it - a ghost hunter's love (?) story
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	A dazzling display of talent

**Author's Note:**

> Self-prompt
> 
> Thank you for the amazing mods for arranging this fest again! It was really a blast writing this fic and I hope everyone enjoys it. 
> 
> Thanks for my betas A and L for checking this out, you've been a huge help! ILU! 
> 
> This contains ghost sex, if you're not comfortable with that, skip that part or don't read this at all~

(ʘᗩʘ’)

Jongdae wasn’t sure what to expect when he entered the manor in the quiet town a couple hours drive away from his city but this, this truly wasn’t it.

“You want more?” Baekhyun – or that’s how the ghost had introduced himself yesterday– asks, taking Jongdae’s blinking as an agreement as he shifts his floating body. There are now tentacles around him, expanding and moving from his sides and a quite impressive one protruding between his legs. Baekhyun has a lewd grin on his lips, teeth biting down his lip as he wriggles the largest one.

“Not exactly,” Jongdae says, struggling to keep his voice even and highly uninterested although his gut tells him otherwise. This ghost was every kind of an annoyance ever since he was left in the house alone after the tenants left a day earlier.

Now, he’s staring at the ghost with striking white hair, dark glinting eyes, and a grin to match that of a certain Cheshire cat, it pulls the ‘tentacles’ back and the matter seems to move to its ass.

“Better?” Baekhyun grins and floats closer, his immaterial ass floating right in front of Jongdae’s eyes. Jongdae knows it would be so easy to take his tool and just suck the being in the box and dispose of him at the headquarters but the display is too impressi- impossible to ignore.

So, he lets himself indulge in the teasing a bit longer and relaxes his hand around the tool in his pocket. Instead of the tool, he just brings the hand up to slap the teasing ass just to have his hand fly right through it, and Baekhyun’s cackling laughter fills the room as the ghost floats a few meters away.

“Oooh! Aren’t you a kinky one?” He winks and shakes the ass again towards Jongdae, “you can only view, no touchy.”

Jongdae growls and reaches for the tool again, “You’re on a tight noose here. One more and I’ll terminate you right here and now.”

There’s a gust of a wind around Jongdae’s neck, and it makes his hair stand up. He thinks there’s a wet lick on his neck, but he’s not entirely sure, because the next thing he can comprehend is the ghost, Baekhyun, floating right in front of him with a pout on his pretty lips.

“What now?” Jongdae sighs. He really should just terminate the ghost, why is he stalling with it so much?

“I propose a deal,” Baekhyun says, staring right into Jongdae’s eyes with a serious expression. “I’ll leave the manor with or without your help but first, you’ll let me pleasure you in ways you did not know was possible.”

Jongdae blinks. And blinks again at the ghost. He can’t be serious. There’s no way this ghost, as pretty and confident as it is, would propose anything like that. How does it even work if his touch just floats through?

“The family gave you a week, right?” Baekhyun continues nonchalantly, “So you have quite a few days to choose what you will do. Just, let me tell you that I’m not easy to catch when I want to stay hidden and if I leave against my own will, I am completely entitled to return this manor and cause trouble to the family again. And I rather like this manor, it’s big, has nice warmth, pretty interior, and a nice bed for me to sleep in the attic.”

“But… how?” Jongdae asks, mind still trying to wrap itself around the logistics of the totally unrealistic scenario that isn’t going to happen.

“If...” Baekhyun starts with a grin, “you would just let me show you.” He keeps a dramatic pause. “The stretch is familiar yet unfamiliar, there’s certain coolness? Or, that’s what they’ve told me anyways.” He frowns and nods to himself a few times, “Certainly unfamiliar but it’s still almost like your regular sex just without the touching and whatever else humans want to do during it. I can feel the heat, you can feel the coolness and heaviness. They say it’s an addictive feeling.”

“T-they?” Jongdae asks, definitely not looking down at the ghost dick and imagining the feeling inside him. “How old are you?”

“They.” Baekhyun confirms, “There’s been many.” He laughs brightly, “It’s 2020 now, right?” When Jongdae nods a confirmation, the ghost hums and counts with his fingers, “I died in 1884 so not even two hundred years? Wow, I’m actually quite young!”

“You’re 136 years old. How old were you when you died?”

“Twenty four, I died a month after my birthday. But you know, I can alter my look, not much though, but I can be whoever you want me to be when I fuck you.”

“I did not agree to that,” Jongdae sighs as he looks at the ghost.

“Yet.” Baekhyun winks and disappears into the air, leaving Jongdae sputtering after him.

  
  


୧( ಠ Д ಠ )୨

  
  


The days run past the same way as the first day had been. Baekhyun teases Jongdae, sometimes showing up with a ghostly dick in his hand, making a show for the exterminator, sometimes teasing him with dirty talk and suggestive touches.

And Jongdae feels his resistance falling after the fifth day, crumbling into dust when Baekhyun dropped the final bomb with, ‘I’ll fuck you into oblivion with both of your holes full.’

So when he finds himself laying on the lavish bed in the attic, naked, he shouldn’t really be surprised at the cool touch on his inner thigh but he still jumps a little.

Baekhyun looks gorgeous as always, his platinum blond hair is sparkling from the light shining through the window nearby on the roof. His touch is both there and not at the same time, and it’s simultaneously terrifying but a turn on. Now, he thinks that the stories the ghost has told him about how his previous lovers had felt are really true – the feeling is inexplicable with words.

“You want this?” Baekhyun asks, his not-there-yet-there touch is wandering up and down the sensitive flesh on Jongdae’s inner thigh.

The ghost is somehow more visible now than before as Jongdae looks at him hovering above. He sees it flickering just slightly when he asks, “I want it, but you have to let me catch you after.”

They had forced out a deal earlier that morning, he would let Baekhyun fuck him, show him ‘the best fuck of his life’ as the ghost had promised him, and Baekhyun would let himself be captured and moved to another house. It wasn’t such a bad deal, really. Jongdae had terminated many ghosts before, he was the best in it but letting one leave to tell the tale? That wasn’t how he usually rolled.

“I’ll let you, I always keep my promise.” Baekhyun says as he moves his hand to fondle with Jongdae’s balls for a moment before wrapping his fingers around the warm meat. “No killing though.”

Jongdae gasps, quickly biting down on his lower lip to muffle it when Baekhyun’s slim fingers wrap around his hardening cock. For his own sanity, Jongdae had asked Baekhyun to keep his pretty human form – it was weird enough to have sex with a ghost without the other looking like a shapeless mass. He looks at the ghostly digits around his cock, the pressure is there as it would be with a human hand, but it’s also cool like a mint breeze, and his cock jumps at the feeling. “Y-yeah, whatever you want.”

“I don’t need lube to stretch you.” The ghost informs him as he moves closer.

Jongdae watches mesmerized how his dick disappears in Baekhyun’s mouth as the ghost slides his lips over it. Baekhyun’s concentration clearly shifted to pleasuring after a moment when Jongdae sees his cock through the pale ‘skin’ of the ghost when he looks down. The image is disturbing but oh god the feeling overrides any discomfort he has from seeing his own cock through the other’s form.

It’s like moist grass on a summer morning against his bare feet; cold and wet and soft meeting his heated flesh. Refreshing and promising for more. Jongdae’s hips buck up into the touch. He feels something wrap around his cock inside Baekhyun’s mouth and he  _ knows  _ he could watch but he’s more content keeping eyes shut now.

He jerks back, eyes opening wide when the same moistness touches his entrance. He glares at the ghost when the other laughs brightly, the movement making him look up, “A little warning would be nice.”

“Oh, but where’s the fun in that?” Baekhyun drawls as he massages the puckered flesh, moistening it with the dew.

Jongdae rolls his eyes, ready to retort but his words get caught when he feels something sliding inside him and it pulses. His gasp turns into a moan when he feels it getting bigger, stretching him slowly with its pulses.

He’s not sure what’s going on and he’s somewhat glad that he can’t really see what’s happening when he feels a twist inside him and a squirming sensation just before his prostate is massaged gently.

“Fuck...” Jongdae breathes, hand reaching down to grasp on Baekhyun’s shoulder in pleasure, but it only falls through it. “Fucking ghost,” Jongdae curses, desperate for the touch he’s denied as Baekhyun chuckles softly.

The feeling inside him gets more intense when there’s more stretch and more of the weird moist feeling. Minty fresh, like a breath mint, that’s how Jongdae would explain it if asked.

He feels Baekhyun pull out his fingers and he really, really just wants to kiss the other. “Why can’t we even kiss?” He whines, pouting at the ghost. It’s truly just unfair to receive some of the fun. Jongdae loves kissing, he likes it the most with his partners, he loves touching too, pressing his fingertips into the soft skin when he’s too far gone in the pleasure. This is driving him mad.

Baekhyun looks apologetic when Jongdae looks at him. He looks like he wants more too and is torn in between just giving up altogether. “I-” he sighs, “I haven’t found a way, sorry. None of the other partners really were up to that.”

“What why?” Jongdae asks, shivering when the air makes his hole twitch and feel cold.

The ghost shrugs and moves between Jongdae’s legs. “I’m not sure? They enjoy the fuck more? Are you ready?”

“As much as I’ll ever be.” Jongdae says truthfully. It felt nice before. He wants to try even with the added hindrances of not being able to touch.

“Would it help if I’d bind your arms up?” Baekhyun asks suddenly, eyes on the belt in Jongdae’s discarded pants. He is reaching for it before Jongdae can answer.

Now, this is another thing that Jongdae has never tried before. He’s not a virgin, he has tried his share of positions and role playing but being bound is the first. He looks at the belt first then at his partner and back to the belt. There’s no harm in it, he figures that he might as well do it and test it out as he can’t touch the other anyways. With that in mind he moves his arms and presses his palms together, presenting them to the ghost, “Not too tightly, it’s… it’s my first time.”

Jongdae watches as Baekhyun skillfully wraps the belt around his wrists, tight but not tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to pull his hands free if he wanted to. The weight of the leather against his skin turns him on, he feels his cock twitch and a wave of arousal flashing through his body when Baekhyun tugs on the material and pushes his hands down on the mattress above his head.

And judging by the smirk on Baekhyun’s lips, the other did not miss the way his body reacted to it.

Jongdae lets his legs fall open, his hole twitching around thin air, expectant for Baekhyun to be inside him again. Jongdae watches how the ghost changes its shape, creating a perfect replica of a human cock between his legs. It’s not big but Jongdae guesses it will grow just like the fingers did before.

The sensation of morning dew is back as Baekhyun pushes in. It’s an easy slide and Jongdae complains about it: “Give me more! I can take it. Feels weird.”

The complaints stop abruptly when Baekhyun engorges himself, filling the canal and stretching him more. The ghost is hovering above him, almost in a traditional missionary-position except he’s not really holding himself up. His hands are braced next to Jongdae’s head though and Jongdae is grateful about that.

Baekhyun moves just like a man would. His hips gyrating with each thrust, causing a sway of air around them. His cock is moving -from what Jongdae can feel- the same way as a human’s would but it feels completely different, too. Indescribable. All he knows is that he’s speeding towards a strong orgasm way faster than he usually would.

“Baek! Shit. Baekhyun.” Jongdae babbles when Baekhyun teases his prostate before hitting it straight on, causing Jongdae’s back arch off the bed.

For a splitting moment, right as he tumbles over into an explosive orgasm, Jondgae is sure he feels Baekhyun’s lips on his neck. There’s a tingling, warm sensation spreading through his body at the contact and it’s gone as soon as it arrives, leaving a numbing warmth behind.

He stares with heavy lidded eyes as Baekhyun releases inside him, coming with a low groan. His cold cum throws Jongdae’s nerves into a frenzy.

  
  


(´ε ｀ )♡

Jongdae stands in the living room with his bags packed and ready to leave. He shakes hands with the owners and accepts their thanks with a bow.

“- he was a haughty one but I managed to trap him in the end.” Jongdae grins and pats the apparatus holding Baekhyun at the moment. “I’ll make sure he never returns here but some other ghost might take residence. To prevent that, I suggest buying a ghost repellent and cleaning the attic. They tend to enjoy that the most.”

With another polite bow, Jongdae picks up his things and walks out of the manor to his car. He packs everything in the trunk before driving back home.

The apparatus is shaking when he places it on the floor of his guest bedroom. His house doesn’t really have an attic, being one of the more modern homes, so he figures the guest room would be suitable for the ghost.

“What took you so long?!” Baekhyun shrieks the moment he’s released from the box. “When was the last time you cleaned that? It smells foul.”

Jongdae can’t help but laugh loudly at the apparent distaste on Baekhyun’s face, “Most ghosts end up terminated, not released. It doesn’t  _ matter  _ how it smells. But, I hope you like it here. I’ve been feeling a bit lonely so some company is nice.”

This time Jongdae is sure he feels Baekhyun’s lips and not just a wisp of air. He’s not sure how that is possible but he can also feel a slight barrier when he lifts a hand on Baekhyun’s arm.

“I’m sure I’ll love it here.” Baekhyun grins as he floats away to look around the room. “The walls need some darker color though, how about a crimson red?”

  
  


( 。･ ω ･｡ ) ﾉ♡

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
